A Divergent Fanfiction
by Thechosenoneswife
Summary: I know this has been used a lot but I hope you enjoy! What would happen if there was no war? This is a fluffy fanfic about Tris and Tobias' new life in dauntless together! Rated T to be safe ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't care anymore, I don't care who knows, initiation is over and there is no Molly and Drew, only Peter. I reach up and wrap my arms around Tobias' neck and kiss him, I still can't get over how amazing it is. Christina is squealing, with what I presume as joy, will's mouth is wide open, about to hit the floor.

"why didn't you tell me?"Christina asks, punching me in a friendly way.

"I didn't want you to think I was only with four to improve my rank" I say looking at the floor,

"what? I am your friend, i wouldn't think that!" Christina says hugging me.

I notice a few people still looking at us, everyone starts filling out of the cafeteria and I try to stick with Tobias but the crowd of dauntless is to thick. So I decide to follow Christina and Will back to the dorm and I will go find him later.

I wait until everyone is asleep, I crawl out of bed and slip my feet into my black combat boots. They are cold, like most things in dauntless, cold and black, yet some how I still manage to feel safe. As I walk down the hall I can still hear all the loud music from the dauntless parties going on, the dauntless always find an excuse to party, always. I find Tobias' apartment and knock on the door, he opens it shirtless, revealing all his muscles and tattoos. Don't drool Tris I think to myself grinning

"what?" Tobias asks

"oh nothing, I was just thinking"

"about what?"

"you" I say with a small smile on my face, but big enough for him to know it was positive.

"well Beatrice Proir" he says smugly "I never stop thinking about you" he says with a wide smile, pulling me into a long passionate kiss.

He breaks off but i pull him back in, his hands finding my back pockets, pulling me up so i wrap my legs around his warm muscly back. He pushes me against the wall, I know where this is going, I need to stop but I can't, no my abnegation side starts talking,

"Tobias" I say gasping for air.

"I know" he replies, putting me down.

He takes off his black jeans and slips on some baggy pyjama bottoms. He climbs into bed, pulling me with him, i rest my head on his bear chest and before I know it I am asleep in Tobias' arms.

I wake up to Tobias' warm breath on my forehead

"morning beautiful" he says whilst tracing my spine with his fingers.

"Morning" I say back

"Hey Tris" He whispers into my ear, he is rubbing the back of his neck, he does this when he is nervous.

"Yes" I whisper back, trying to sound slightly sexy

"I was wondering..ur..would you maybe want to move in with me?"

My whole face lifts with excitement, what a perfect life this will be, living with Tobias. I scream a little inside

"Tris?"

"Of course I would" he pulls me in for a long kiss, but there is a knock on the door, Uriah walks in

"Hey Tri-" Tobias cuts him off

"What is the point of knocking if you are just to walk straight in?"

"Sorry if I interrupted" he pauses and glances at the shirtless Tobias "Tris we have to get down to the pit to chose our jobs, in 10 minutes so hurry up!" and he walks out trying to look dramatic, I look at the clock, what? 10:50 I must have been tired.

I get up and walk to the bath room, I chuck on some grey jeans and a loose black tank top with gold studds on the straps, i brush my teeth and outline my eyes with black eyeliner, brush my hair through and pin it up at the back. I step out of the bathroom and pull my combat boots just as Tobias walks in with a muffin, he passes it to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Choose wisley" he says grinning at me as I walk out the door.

When I get down to the pit, having eaten my muffin, i see eric and the initiates waiting for me, 'choosing time' I think to myself, this one choice could change the rest of my life, no pressure!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"As Tris was ranked first, she will get to pick her job" Eric says as he passes me a long list of jobs

"I would like to work in the tattoo parlour with Tori and when the initiates come I would like to train them" I have already thought about this a lot.

"Fair enough" Eric says in monotone, how he normal speaks. He passes the list to Uriah

"Control room and training dauntless born initiates" he didn't even look at the sheet.

Once you have picked your job you are free to leave, so I walk out of the pit with Uriah, discussing what our new lives will be like.

"I can't wait to start training initiates with Tob- I mean four" I say correcting myself

"Yeah I hope I have some romantic love story like you and four" Uriah laughs

He turns to go down the corridor towards his new apartment that he must have been assigned to last night.

"Bye Tris" he calls, not even bothering to turn around. He stops just before I leave "oh Tris" he says finally turning to look at me "Zeke is having a party tonight at his place, I'm sure four will know where that is, I was wondering if you two wanted to come?"

"Yeah sure, see you tonight then"

"Yeah bye"

I turn to go find Tobias, I wonder where he will be, he has probably gone to the cafeteria. So I make an awkward turn around and head towards there. When I get to the cafeteria I scan the room an see that he isn't in there, then It hits me, somehow I know he is in his fear landscape. I climb the long, narrow stair case up to the fear landscape room.

When I get there I see the black box with one used injection and one full one, I pick up the one that still has the serum in it and inject it into my neck. I walk into the room, the concrete walls start changing into a black room with Marcus in it holding up the belt about to strike. I turn and see Tobias in the corner hunched over.

"Tris" he shouts, happy to see me.

Marcus turns to look at me and starts walking in my direction.

"No!" Tobias yells, jumping in front of me, the walls start changing into concrete again and I know it is over.

"Are you ok?" I ask

"Yes, it had only just changed as you walked in, you make me brave Tris"

I start blushing but he leans down and starts kissing me. We must have been there for ages when he breaks of.

"What job did you pick?" Tobias asks with his forehead still leaning against mine.

"The tattoo parlour but i will train initiates with you as well"

"That's great Tris" he whispers in my ear.

Thats when we hear the gun shot.

**Authors note: Dun Dun Dun who has been shot? Thank you for the lovely reviews, please keep writing them also if you want to leave any ideas that would be great too!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When we get to the pit we see a huge group surrounding a limp body on the floor.

_Peter_

It turns out that Peter was shot in the right shoulder and almost died form blood loss. _Almost_. He was taken down to the infirmary by Max and was as pale as a ghost, He has to stay in there for 2 weeks until he is almost himself again. They don't quite know who shot him as a lot of dauntless carry guns so it was hard to find the shooter. I can't say I am happy about Peter being shot (I guess there is still some abnegation left in me) but I definitely will not miss him and I don't feel sorry for him.

"Zeke is having a party tonight at his" I say looking into Tobias' deep blue eyes "I want to have some fun!"

"Sure thing he asked asked me about it earlier and I was going to ask you if you wanted to go"

"Yeah I think I will go back to mine to get ready and meet you there?" I whisper, with my head against his.

"Please don't leave me Tris, why don't you get your stuff now and come back to mine and we can go together?"

"Ok" I say giving him a peck on the lips. "I will get my stuff and meet you back at yours"

"It's a plan" he says pulling me in for a long kiss.

He starts to break off but I pull him closer, making the kiss deeper and more passionate, he lets out a small moan but then my brain clicks back into gear, we are in the middle of the pit, getting some funny looks from all the curvy dauntless girls that fancy 'four'.

"I will see you in a bit" I say giving him one more peck in the lips just to tease him.

I run to the dorms as all my stuff is still in there, they are transferring everything tomorrow, I grab a tight pair of black jeans, a boob tube that gets looser as it goes down eventually at the bottom there are sliver beads in a twirly sequence. I also grab some black ballet pumps with a bow at the front, my make-up bag and a hair pin with fake black pearls on.

I run back to Tobias' apartment and open the door, but he is not in there, then I see a scrawly note on the bed saying:

_I have just gone to grab us a snack for later, be up in a few minutes -T xox_

So I grab my clothes and run to the bathroom, I take off my top and my jeans with the holes in the knees and put in my best jeans and find that I must have dropped my top. So I do the risky walk in to Tobias' bedroom and see it on his bed, I grab it right as the door swings open and Tobias walks in holding some muffins. There is me standing there in my black lacy bra.

"You don't need to be embarrassed Tris" he says coming over and kissing me, I must have blushed, putting the muffins on his bedside table.

He runs his hands down my back and over my strap, his hands find my back pockets pulling me up, so I wrap my legs around his warm back. I could stay here for ever but unfortunately I can't.

"Tobias" I say inbetween kisses "We have to be at Zeke's in ten minutes and I have to finish getting ready"

He puts me down and I pick my top up off the floor, i run into the bathroom to put it on, I do my make-up and put my black peal hair clip in. I walk out of the bathroom to see Tobias sitting on the bed.

"WOW! You look amazing" he exclaims taking my hand in his.

We walk to Zeke's in silent and Tobias knocks on the door.

"Four! Tris! How you doing? You are just in time, we are going to play truth or dare!"

**Ok I know truth or dare has been used loads, but there will be no 'call Caleb and tell him your pregnant' and stuff I will try to make it original as possible...**  
**Thank you for the lovely reviews and i am on 750 views! **  
**Any ideas appreciated! **  
**- Mia xox**


End file.
